


Mortals

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Actor Stiles, Based on a Tumblr Post, COMIC CON YAY, Lydia is amazing, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, actor everyone really, also a birthday gift for Siny because she is awesome, and at comic con, slight miscommunication, they are two dorks basically, they're on a tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ready to get out of here?"<br/>Derek can feel the warm puff of breath across his cheeks, and they heat up even more. Stiles is looking at him, eyes hooded and lips parted, like he's on the verge of leaning in and kissing-<br/>Derek jolts, remembering where he is.<br/>Comic Con, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/gifts).



> This was inspired by a tumblr post: http://entwashian.tumblr.com/post/93130656703  
> We were all thinking things when we saw those photos I mean come on  
> And this became a birthday gift for Siny because she is awesome :)

            "You ready to get out of here?"

            Derek can feel the warm puff of breath across his cheeks, and they heat up even more. Stiles is looking at him, eyes hooded and lips parted, like he's on the verge of leaning in and  _kissing_ -

            Stiles' arm is around his waist, and Derek doesn't know how it got there, but he isn't going to complain.

            Scott is on their left and Lydia is on their right, and they, along with the rest of the cast present are shouting and waving their goodbyes, and Derek jolts, remembering where he is.

            Comic Con, right. 

            Ignoring the warm feeling bubbling up in his stomach that is swiftly progressing to butterflies the longer Stiles keeps his arm a hot brand around his waist, he lifts his left hand into the air and grins at the audience of screaming fans (he's never going to get used to that). 

            Stiles turns and does his own goodbyes belatedly right before they are ushered off the platform and around behind it. Security guards weave them through a hallway and open a conference room door for them to hang out in for a little before their next event: autograph signing. 

            Stiles still has his arm around Derek's waist. He turns back into the older man, and Derek can see his cheeks are also flushed, and a wide grin is breaking his face.

            "That was so awesome," he breathes. "I never knew how enthusiastic the fans would be." It was Stiles' first Comic Con as an actor on  _Mortals_ ,and Derek wasn't surprised to see how overwhelmed he was.

            Derek adjusts his glasses just do do something with the hand that wasn't smushed between him and Stiles; the hand that he had subconsciously rested on the small of Stiles' back. He freezes his actions when he realizes he'd been thumbing at the belt loop of Stiles' jeans. 

            Derek catches Lydia's eye accidentally, and she winks at him with a smirk. He quickly averts his eyes back to Stiles, who-

            Who is back to looking at him with that hooded expression, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "You doing okay?" Stiles' soft voice spoke.

            One of the first things Derek and Stiles had bonded upon was their social anxieties. Stiles chose to cope with his in a boisterous, extroverted way, where as Derek was more shy and reserved. Whenever they were in a high-stress environment with lots of people, they always sought each other out to make sure the other was okay.

            And that's all this was, wasn't it, Derek realizes, and the thought is like a bucket of ice water thrown in his face.

            Somehow, Stiles can tell this just from his eyes, and his eyebrows lower in concern, and his voice dips even softer when he says, "Derek? What's wrong?"

            Swallowing thickly, Derek steps back, dropping his hand and letting Stiles' fall limply back at his side. "Fine," he says gruffly. He scratches at his stubble-covered cheek with the hand he'd held Stiles with, trying to wipe away the tingling feeling left behind. "I'll be fine for the signing," he reaffirms.

            Lydia looks at him like he's the stupidest man on the planet, and now Scott is glaring at him too? 

            But it's Stiles who looks the most betrayed. "I thought-" he stutters, "The way you- and-" He rubs his hands aggressively over his face and through his hair with a huff.

            Derek opens his mouth to remind him not to do that, because every time he does he just complains about how messed up and stupid his hair looks, even though Derek thinks his cheek flush looks cute, and his un-styled hair is more of a comfortable look for him- He snaps it closed with the sudden, horrible revelation that he's in love with his costar.

            Fuck.

            "I have to- I'll- yeah," Derek mumbles as he escapes into the hallway and towards the guest bathrooms roped off for only the celebrities there. And shit, when did  _he_  become a celebrity? 

            He splashes cold water on his face and stares at himself in the mirror, contemplating all of his life choices, starting with the day Kate Argent, his first agent, had told him he had real star potential and got him set up with movies and TV shows auditions.

            (That was, of course, before Derek could distinguish his dick from his heart, and ended up sleeping with her, and then overhearing one of her phone conversations about him and fucking him so she could gain his trust and get him more auditions that "that shitty kid will never get a callback for, his acting is the worst I've ever seen" just to take more money from the "rich-ass Hales". Within a week, Derek had a new agent and three callbacks, so fuck Kate Argent .)

            A knock comes from the unlocked door, and a hushed, "Derek?" that was unmistakably Stiles' has him sighing.

            He grabs a paper towel and scrubs at his face while mumbling, "Come on in, Stiles."

            Stiles wastes no time in pushing the door open and tumbling in, eyes all sad and apologetic, words spewing from his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I thought you'd realized, and you were okay with it, and I'm so sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, shit this is gonna mess up the whole dynamic between our characters if you  _hate me_ -"

            "Stiles," Derek sharply cuts off. "What the hell are you talking about," he asks in confusion.

            Stiles' cheeks flush. "My feelings. For you."

            Derek's eyes go wide. "Wait, your feelings? For me?"

            Stiles knocks his head against the wall with a wince. "Are you just going to parrot my words or what? Because if I have to quit the show, I need to let the producers know now before we start filming the next season."

            Derek's eyes widen. "Quit?! You can't quit! This show has never been so good!"

            "Well, I'm not going to make you feel uncomfortable at work every day!"

            "I won't feel uncomfortable!"

            "You looked pretty uncomfortable a few minutes ago!"

            "That's because I thought you didn't feel the same as I feel about you!"

            Stiles stops, mouth hanging open in shock. "You. I. Feelings? About me?"

            Derek scoffs to cover up the blush he's now sporting and can feel,  _dammit_. "Now who's parroting?" he jokes weakly.

            But then Stiles is closing in, eyes hooded and lips parted like he'd been back at the panel table, except this time he has a confidence about him that was lacking before. Instead of his waist, his hands go for the lapels of his grey vest and pull Derek forward close enough that their noses are touching. Derek settles his hands apprehensively on Stiles' hips, and then,  _then_ , Stiles closes the distance between them. 

            Lydia bursts in, unashamedly, two minutes later, shouting, "Three minutes before we go to the signing boys, get presentable." 

            Stiles fixes Derek's glasses that lay askew and Derek smoothes out the rumples he'd gripped into Stiles' white shirt, both of them blushing considerably. 

            "So, uh, does this mean I don't have to quit?" Stiles asks as they exit the bathroom together, hands brushing at their sides. 

            Derek snorts and chuckles lowly. He hooks his pinky finger with Stiles' and says, "It means that you and I will argue to have our seats next to each other at this signing."

            And they do fight for it, and win. Mostly because Stiles got to the table first and switched the seating around so that his spot was next to Derek's, and he grinned the security into submission. 

            Derek could feel Stiles' warm hand resting on his thigh for almost all of the signing, and any time he could, he would squeeze his hand as a gentle reminder. 

            Derek hadn't stopped smiling once. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, and you can find me there at redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com


End file.
